Something New
by Robo 5000
Summary: Everything is new for the two Asami and Takao new relationships will form and old ones will fall or grow
1. New Here

Something New

** Hai everyone this is my first anime fanfic I really hope you like it!**

**Takao: You need to get a life!**

**Me: but Takaooo I love this life… do you not love meeee?! *sadface***

**Asami: *facepalms* I worry about you sometimes**

**Me: Thank uuuuuuuuuua! Takao, you so meeannn**

**Takao: shut up and finish this damn story that you just ****_had_**** to write**

**Me: okai…**

**If you are reading this . I WUV YOU pleeeez review it makes me happy : D**

**Takao is soooooo cute in my head… you wouldn't understand**

***slabs cheeks* raaaainboooows…**

** Okai first if this had a cover song it would be this- watch?v=2VJ1-7CVTyg**

**Gaaaaaah so cute *o***

* * *

I looked up at the huge castle and walked forward, almost instantly a boy with blue hair and a star on his shoulder jumped down with a sword in his hand, "Hahaha thought you could sneak past me didn't ya! Well you can't I'm going to beat you and show you how much a big star I am!" he ran forward and I dodged the sword that was so close to stabbing my face, my friend takao began glowing and turned in to his gun form I took hold of him and fired the soul wave into the boys chest, he flew back but someone got back up "looks like we got a wanna be Tsubaki!" he ran forward his sword readied, I steadied myself and dodge at the last second and drove my hand into his chest, a loud sound shook the air as black waves of energy thrust the boy back into a wall, knocking him out. I tossed Takao into the air and he turned back into his human form "good job" he smiled and I nodded to him, a tall girl with long black hair appeared from where the sword had been knocked down "Black star!" a soul wave hit my back and it jolted through my body sending me forward, takao yelled and I scrambled back to my feet, My long light silver hair fell to my sides. I face palmed lightly as white almost transparent wings sprang from my back instinctively I flew up. Takao jumped up and I took his hand as he turned into a pistol, I closed my eyes and felt something link itself to my soul without warning the pistol turned in to a massive gun it had the basic shape of what looked like a mix between a giant pistol and a cannon launcher, I cocked it and looked down at the one who shot me, a boy with black hair and three white stripes on one side of his hair, fired at him and flew down "that's not faaaiiiiir I already had to fight him I'm tired" I slouched down and retracted my wings, throwing takao into the air he turned back to himself and landed on his feet. I smiled trying to not seem to evil, "hi I'm Asami and this is my weapon Takao" he nodded towards Takao "you're pretty good for a newbie…" He looked into my eyes deeply "… if your even a newbie" I turned not wanting to get into detail about _that_ "Stein needs us Takao" we both jumped and I caught him as he turned into his gun form, I landed on a tip of a spike on the castle "till we meet again!" I jumped behind it and disappeared into the hallways of the castle…

I ran down the hallways before I heard a loud crash, instinctively I stopped hiding behind a corner I readied my gun, a clumsy blond girl with a eye patch stumbled past the corner I hid in, "Stein! Where is Crona she is supposed to be caring your chemical set!" I jumped from my hiding place as a measuring cup fell from her grasp, I caught it at the last moment and stood, setting it securely back on her pile of things she was caring "oh thank you-" she looked from behind her pile "oh who might you be!" I stepped back as the man, Stein ran up "Asami! There you are you can help us with this and then come with me to your class!" I shrugged and took the clumsy ladies things "where do you want it all" he pointed to an open door "just set it in there with the rest of my stuff" I walked over and put it next to a bunch of boxes… Takao, I had stuffed him into my bag. I pulled him out and tossed it, he immediately turned back and stretched "please don't ever stuff me in your bag again" I laughed and he sighed. We carried everything to the room and returned to Stein "good class will start soon so let's get going" I ran after the fast moving man. We burst into a class room right after Stein; he jumped in to a rolling chair and Takao and i stopped gasping for breath just as the bell rang "class has begun what shall we do today? Dissect a rare species?" I heard the class groan and then I watched as their eyes fell on me and Takao, Stein rolled around in his chair "ah yeeeees class this is some new students please make them welcome!" a girl waved me over and patted two seats next to her, me and Takao quickly walked over, I sat between her and Takao "Hi I'm Maka! What's your name?" I shrugged feeling sick, Takao spoke up "I'm Takao and this is my best friend Asami" she waved at him friendly and I felt guilty "I'm sorry I just don't know my mind refuses to work" I smiled to myself, "ok class due to the decrease in animals in the area we cannot dissect so we will be practicing using our weapons today against each other, meet me in the training room in ten" he waved and stood, trotting away. Maka stood "you can come be in our group if you can beat one of us" she smiled and signaled toward a group, the boy I had beaten up had a bandage around his stomach and his weapon stood beside him with a worried expression, the other boy I had met who had fired at me stood with two girls who looked alike and then a boy with white hair stood there, I guessed he was the girls weapon. I followed the group to a huge desert area where groups where fighting already, "Ok, I Maka Albarn challenge you to a battle!" the white haired boy grabbed her hand and turned into a big scythe with a grey and red blade, Takao jumped and transformed, I jumped and caught him, I fired at her and she dodged most but one caught her shoulder and flipped her back, I landed and ran up to her and pressed my hand into her body. I watched her try to move but with no success, I had seen the man stein use this move on the boy with the star once, i just tried it and it worked! She was stitched to the ground, I took takao and shot her stomach with a weak soul wave, I released her and helped her, she rubbed her belly "that hurt!" I shrugged "you're the one who wanted to battle me" something that felt like weak electricity ran through my back, I turned to see stein he smiled and his hand pushed to my stomach, a soul wave flung me into a wall and I spit blood from my mouth, I stood up and ran at him, I put hand in front of the end of Takao and pulled the trigger the sound wave bundled up into a ball in my hand I took it and ran at stein, he jumped to the side and jabbed my side with his hand a weak wave hit me not causing any major damage though, my move had worked, he had thought I was going to hit him with the energy in my hand, I stuck my gun into his side and pulled the trigger, he jumped back a wicked smile on his face "very well done" he jumped at me and I ducked the soul wave bundled in my hand seeping into it giving it a tingling feeling, he jumped again and I grabbed his leg, blue electricity shot up his body and he fell. I took a deep breath when he jumped up again and took my head in a hand, strong soul waves vibrated in it and I fell "always make sure you really beat your opponent" he walked away and Takao turned back to his regular form, he grabbed my shoulder slightly "are you ok Asami?" I nodded and smiled "yes I'm fine" he took a breath "oh good" he helped me up and Maka looked at me "… your better than me" I shrugged "so if I was a regular person like you I would had lost easily!" she looked at me angry "are you saying I'm normal, I defeated a _kishin_!" I shrugged again "I know, and I defeated you" I took a deep breath when stein yelled out "class dismissed early important meetings" I took Takao's hand "let's go we need to go find a house to live in" I dragged him around before we found a big apartment, "the money my dad sends me should cover its rent," I opened the door to the apartment and the smell of something fresh hit our noses, the house was empty so I had Takao go out and buy some blankets for the night…

* * *

I woke up next to Takao, his body heat barely penetrating the coldness of December. I shivered and prodded his chest with my finger "Takao its Tuesday get up!" he mumbled something about a person "what" he looked at me warily "will you ever let me sleep?" I glared at him and pushed his shoulder; he laughed and grabbed my arm pulling me down to my back. He held my arms down and pulled me into a roll of covers, once I was secure enough he pulled me around while I yelled at him "Takao I swear I'm going to get you" I wiggled around in the covers when my head banged into a door way, Takao shrieked like a girl and stopped, I rolled my eyes as he cradled my head "I'm so sooooooorrry~" we ended up laughing our heads off "Takao can I use my arms now?" he shrugged and unwrapped me from the covers, once I could move good I jumped at him, pulling him against the wall, he took deep breaths from the exhaustion of dragging me around the whole house practically… He wrapped his arms around me and flipped me over his shoulder I flailed my legs with no success "Takaooo stop torturing me please!" he laughed "but it's so much fun" he jumped and I felt the blood rushing into my head, I wrapped my arm around his waist afraid that I was going to fall. He bounced into the living room with me yelling my head off when a nock come from the door Takao stood in front of, Maka, the guy with white hair, the boy with two girls and the star boy with the tall raven haired girl appeared through the now open door. The both the star boy and white head's nose basically exploded "what!" Maka punched the boy with white hair in the gut "get up soul, you pervert" Takao looked at where he had me bent over his back flailing because they saw something I didn't, a light blush ran across his face "what is iiiiit?!" Maka sighed and stepped inside, she pulled at my skirt and then I realized "TAKAO PUT ME DOOOOOWN" he flipped me back over his shoulder and set me down, my face felt hot and I rubbed my skirt, I glared at everyone "what stop looking at me like that!" I turned sharply and marched into another room, UGH why did everything embarrassing happen in front of people…

* * *

I rubbed my head at Asami's sudden outburst, so like her, "Takao are you and her like dating our something?" I brushed my fingers through my bangs and shook my head "no, shit that girl is hard enough just to be a friend" Maka stepped towards me "so are you saying you don't really want to be her friend?" I blew a puff of air out of my mouth "there is nothing I would rather be then be her friend, it's just so hard to get her to open up at first" I closed the apartment door once everyone was inside "she is gunna be in there for a while if I don't go get her" the boy with the star's partner stared at me intensely, Maka's partner looked fondly towards the door Asami had went into "can I go in there" I shrugged "don't piss her off is all I'm gunna say" The boy smiled and walked into the room, we waited several seconds before Asami screamed and the boy flew back out of the room, Asami stood in the door way shouting "leave me the hell alone you damn pervert!" I snickered and she turned on me, racing over she took my hair and pressed it in to a wall, she looked into my eyes for a moment and then let go. She turned to go back in to her room when I took her arm and jerked her back into a hug, I held her tightly there before her tension relaxed. She looked at the boy "I'm sorry" I let go of her hoping she wouldn't do anything crazy when she opened a window and flung out, pulling herself upward towards the roof most likely Maka ran over "what the hell is she doing!" I shrugged "she is in a bad mood maybe you should come back later?" she shrugged and herded everyone to the door, "We will be back later." I called out a farewell and come back soon when really, I would had preferred to go and sulk with Asami everything sounded fun if she was there. I climbed out the window and climbed the vines that looked strong enough to carry me to the roof; I climbed up to see Asami, she was crouched at the edge of the roof looking downwards, I called to her and her head swung around, I looked at her red face, her eyes glazed with unbearable sadness and her shirt and hair damp with tears "I miss mama so much!" she burst into tears and I raced over holding her tightly in my arms, "maka, she reminds me of mama I can't stand it!" i held her closely for a while as we both remembered that day…

* * *

_Asami screamed as her mother was hit by the fast car, she flew several feet and landed with a sickening thud, I watched in horror as the little six year old tumbled toward her mother I followed, her mother was twisted in several ways but she smiled at me "take care of my Asami" her father got drunk every day after that and I came to care for her, it took more than two months to get her to talk and one year for her to smile…_

Asami dozed off in my arms and I carried her back to the apartment, settling down I decided to take a nap with her, she stirred next to me only to use my arm as a pillow which I didn't mind at all…

* * *

**Review me please I beg of you it makes me happy :D and if you do I will write I will be eternally grateful and reward with chapters,**

**Really I'm not even sure this is good x.x enjooooy~**


	2. New stranger

** I keep reading those awesome fanfics for animes, I want to write that goooood but im just Meeeeee waaaaah what if I wrote this chapter in 1 hour what would you doooo *o***

**News: **

**this is like two years after the anime ends! Thought you should know**

**I have decided if I get the chance to end this story like I want you might hate me but bear with it**

**Asami and Takao are ****_NOT_**** a couple only best friends and holding hands is there way of showing friendship nothing more**

**. soul and maka are dating even though he tried to bother Asami *snickers* my minds gunna explode I don't wanna write but I will; for your sake.**

**Takao's POV**

* * *

I decided to let Asami stay home, and of course I stayed with her. You can't ever leave that girl home alone; it would be just mean having to entertain yourself all day. She was organizing everything we had bought from the market earlier. Her dad sent stuff but nothing big, like all her pictures and that sort of stuff from her room at his house. She finished the last touches and I looked around, so many colors it hurt my eyes, she laughed at me while I rubbed my eyes and she sat down to play a video game her father sent her as a gift. Yes, she was definitely in the mood to see maka and the other. Almost on cue the door flew open and the kid with the star stomped in "Black star is here, you can all stop worrying!" Maka followed him in holding hands with the snowy haired boy an energetic girl bounced in with one that looked like her sister and the kid Black Star's partner, I guessed the two new girls where death's kid's partners. Black star instantly set himself up trying to beat Asami on the game and I pulled out some sandwiches and soda cans that Asami had gotten for the group to say sorry, I brought it in and black star basically shoved three sandwiches into his mouth "you're a pig black star" I threw a soda to him and he yanked the top open and chugged it down, Asami was too busy trying to beat the remarkable impressive boy at the racing game "Black star stop taking the car I wanna use!" she pushed his shoulder lightly and he laughed "I the great Black Star should have it not you!" she lightly face palmed and got up, "any one wanna play I'm bored now" Soul took the controller from where she had set it "Black Star I'm so gunna be beat you!" I plopped down on the couch and Asami sat down next to me, on the other side of her sat Kid and the two sisters sat behind the boys betting on who was going to win. The raven haired girl I learned was named Tsubaki she was rather quiet and almost never left Black Star's side except to grab him another sandwich. Maka stepped in front of me and Asami and pointed a finger at us "are you going to the DWMA party?" Asami looked at her strange and Maka continued " It is a party to celebrate the making of the DWMA" Maybe we should go that would be fun instead of sitting home, "yea I guess if Asami wants to go" a greyish black cat appeared from somewhere and meow at Maka, she turned on the cat with a blank expression "Do you always have to show up?" the grey cat meowed and turned into a tall girl in some type of outfit way to tiny for her. Maka yanked the girl's cat ear "turn back to a cat you look disgusting!" the girl let out a purr "but the scythe boy is hereee!" she jumped on to Soul who flung up suddenly realizing who was here "Oh shit, Blair go home now!" she giggled and waved turning back into a cat "Okai my love!" she bounced through an open window and vanished, a loud crash happened somewhere outside and that cat yelled "pum pum pumpkin!" I sighed and Maka jumped up "let's go to the DWMA and practice in the arena against that witch Stein brought in the other day!" everyone jumped up and agreed Asami took my hand and tugged to the door with Maka and the others "Come on Takao I wanna fight my first witch"

We walked into the arena and a boy with sun kissed skin and almost bleached tan hair with shining yellow eyes, a small bat sat on his shoulder, stood in the middle, he stared contently on us and Maka was the first to take Soul and lash out at the boy. The bat flew into the air as the boy flung to the side, black mist like fog crawled from the ground and seeped into Maka's shadow, she wiggled helplessly but her legs were glued to the ground, the boy ran up and sent her flying into a wall, she fell and landed on her hands and knees, that where now fastened to the ground. Black star ran towards him with a sword in his hands, the sword cut the boys arm making him fly back he screamed as black vines crawled up his arm right below the skin and rendered it useless, now fury shook in his eyes, he aimed his good hand at the boy and dozens of bats shot out engulfing Black star, moments felt like hours as the bats suddenly dissolved leaving behind Black star the air around him felt full of sickness and seemed a bit darker than the rest of the room, he stumbled forward and fell on his face, Tsubaki turned back to herself, a trickle of blood ran down from her mouth. The boy's eyes suddenly filled with brightness and he almost floated over to us, "Asami…" Asami who had been standing silently suddenly snapped back and she stumbled backwards "how did you find me" she cried it out and turned tail, running for the door but the boy was fast, he ran after her and wrapped his arms around her tightly "I missed you Asami" I watched her struggle "Mamoru stop now" he let go and took a step back hurt filled his yellow eyes, Asami turned her head to look at him "come on we can't fight him" the door she was about to exit slammed shut and the boy stood glaring at her the hurt replaced with anger and sadness "if you won't accept me then fight me" Asami looked at me her face expressionless and she ran at me, I turned into my gun mode and she stood there pointing me at the boy named Mamoru "please I don't want to hurt you-" she was cut off as Mamoru charged at her screaming in rage "you don't know me anymore your just other one of the crowd now!" I felt Asami's arms tremble and suddenly get thrown back by the enraged boy, he jumped at Asami, pushing her into the wall and pulled his fist back, it swung hard against Asami's face and he stepped back letting Asami slide to the floor. She spit blood from her mouth and looked up to Mamoru pleadingly "please i can't fight you" his eyes seemed to burst in anger "why can't you!" he retreated and stood the anger in his eyes vanished and filled with guilt, Asami dropped me and i changed back to myself my back made a thud as it made contact with the ground, she walked up to the boy and hugged him tightly, slowly his arms wrapped around her. The boy looked familiar probably the one to replace me in my absence when i moved away to live with my father for awhile. Her arms fell to her side and i watched as tears hit the ground "Mamoru why did you leave?" the boy wiped a tear from her face and sighed "i had to go for awhile as you know i am what your friends call you, even though i hate it since it refers to only girls the boys are called witches too i wish they would change that" he smiled to himself and a hand thrust into his side a loud boom sound shook the air and the boy flew into the wall. Asami's arm was taken in Stein's "are you alight did he hurt you bad" she shook her head and pulled away, running towards the boy "he is not bad Stein he is one of my old friends!" Stein stared at the boy his glasses reflecting a large amount of the lights in the room and half muttered to himself "his soul did seem a bit... strange" Asami pulled the boy up and half dragged half carried the boy over to Stein, "Please can you let him go he can stay with me and Takao" i felt anger rise in me, i should have a say in this! I blew hair out of my face and rubbed my back, i had a feeling that boy was going to be a pain in the ass, this was one of the times i was right for once.

Stein dialed Death's number into a mirror. The Shinigami's appearance suddenly popped up "helllooo~ how ya doing! Good i hope... why is the newest witch with you, that sent a scowl onto Mamoru's face, Asami stepped up "i would like to request that Mamoru stay with me and Takao, we could use a witch on our side and he is a old friend of mine" the shinigami's hands scratched either side of his head " i suppose... but if he turns into a problem, kill him" I nodded vigorously, common you damn witch do something bad. He looked at me curiously and i stared back and mouthed the same words i was thinking, his eyes widened and turned back to the mirror "Well you are excused i gotta deal with some death scythes that decided it would be funny to throw toilet paper onto my kid's house, Ceya!" he waved and the image faded, i smirked "you heard it Mamoru one bad move and-" i drew my index finger across my throat and made a ripping noise, Asami glared at me and took Mamoru's hand to pull him to her house. What about my hand, what happened to it? i sulked after them thinking of the ways i would take pleasure in killing that damn witch for taking my best friend away. I suddenly bumped into a girl and she squeaked "oh im so sorry i didn't mean to bump into you!" i looked up at a girl with dark silvery blue hair and pink eyes, adorable. I rubbed the back of my neck "Its fine, im Takao who are you?" a large goofy smile spread on her face "Im Bree!" another girl ran up with long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes "Ohai sissy!" those two looked nothing alike "Stop calling me that my name is Bella!" she blew long brown bangs from her face and shoved her arm out of course she had to be adorable too, i took it and shaked " I'm Bella you must be Takao from what i heard over there-" she squinted at me like something she couldn't see was there "enless im going deaf too" _too? _"Sissy is almost blind We have to go but i hope i see ya again Takao bai~" she waved and dragged her sister around a corner, definitely strange. I shoved my hands into my pockets and began walking home Asami and Mamoru out of sight and ear shot, i felt uneasy leaving her with him...

How is this its short but i hope you can bare with me i don't like writing forever and would you like a chapter every month or a short one every week or less maybeh?

* * *

**So many oc's imma die they are all MINE, i'm thinking of pairing certain ones at the end twisty turny haha :D**

**pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease reveiw!**


	3. New People

**Third chapter *o* tell me is the story bad, ok, good? teeeel me x.x**

**Bree is my sister's name and i stole Bella from beauty and a beast :v**

**i want you to all meet my oc's persona's Enjoy~  
**

**Bella's POV**

* * *

_"i do not want your stupid mud pie bree!" _my eyes flew open as my sister jumped onto my relaxed body "what the hell Bree! no use now that dream was is as bad as this" her childish sister bounced on her stomach "wakie upie i made pancakes!" i groaned and muttered quietly to myself "yea they are probably burnt" but i let her pull me up and into the kitchen, sure enough small black round things sat on a plate, i poked one with my finger and it crumbled "maybe we should have got break feast on the way to school." my sister laughed suddenly at something she probably remembered from a week ago "Bree you are so weird!" she giggled and nodded "i know right!" she stuffed the black crisps she called pancakes into her mouth "mmmmm sissy they are so good!" i facepalmed and remembered the blonde boy with those red eyes from school the other day "Bree do you remember Takao?" she danced around picking up a little toy lamb, her 'Mr. goatie' "nope i forgot who that is, is she new?" i facepalmed and corrected her "_He  
_and sorta he has been here for like three days" my sister ate the brunt pancakes on my plate "imma go change before we have to leave~" she spun out of the room leaving me to hope that i don't fall while climbing the stairs to my room.

After we had gotten dressed and walked to the DWMA we met up with Stein who told us the newest witch was now staying with that Asami girl a friend told me about and Takao, its a shame i really wanted to practice my new skills on him. My sister bree is sorta like a guitar weapon, the end fires a certain level of soul wavelengths whenever certain strings are pulled. I am a meister which is strange but there is no changing it my weapon is my friend, a hidden blade. Although i wish i had a weapon like my sister i work well with close range assassinations im ranked no. 2 second only to Black star, just five more souls and i would be ranked no. 1! I ran into the school and found my friend who had found a mission she liked, time to get those five souls!

**Bree's POV**

* * *

I jumped on to my friend Silver, he had a very odd name but that is why i liked him. not only that but his black hair stuck out in a messy tangle and his silver eyes reminded me of christmas that was the next holiday! He pulled me off his back and dropped me on my feet infront of him he laughed and messed up my hair that took me so long to get straight "Silveeer~ you messed my hair up!" i jumped at him and messed his hair up even more than it had been, i had tried to straighten it for his birthday which was today but he just had to mess my master peice up! He picked me off him again and cradled me in his arms, compared to him i was so tiny, oh yes you should know he is my most awesome boyfriend, i scrambled out of his arm and danced around him twirling, i stopped as a small white speck floated onto my nose, more and more poured onto us "its snow, She did it!" my friend Snow had promised to somehow cover me and Silver in snow, she did it. i looked up at Snow standing on a spike from the DWMA laughing with her hands outstretched. water fell from them turning into snow, i took Silver's hand and made him twirl with me in the snow, he was my meister also so when i gave him my 'look' he gripped my hand tighter and i turned into my guitar gun, he plugged a small box into the top of me and began playing strings that made the most sound with the box making loud boom sounds from the soul wavelengths bouncing inside it, The snow stopped after it had covered silver's feet up to his knees and Snow jumped down she began twirling in the snow around us. So much fun!

**Mamoru's POV**

* * *

I tried my best smile at the deadly boy who stood beside me, i could feel his anger pouring from him as Asami had my hand dragging me to the school with them, Takao was his name and he seemed liek the kind you don't mess with, i turned my head back to the upcoming picture of the school, every once in awhile i glanced over at Takao who seemed farther back everytime. At some point i saw him get dragged over by a girl with brown hair, i smiled happily to myself now he would leave me alone. Asami pulled me into the court yard that was somehow filled with snow, a boy and girl stood in the middle he was playing a song on a guitar that looked like a weapon and the girl spewed snow from her hands while twirling around him, Asami ignored it and pulled me into a corner farthest away from the weird group out there, she stoped and pulled me infront of her "you have to act as good as possible and i have notice Takao try to get on his good side at least don't fight with him or Death will put you back in a cage within the arena and i couldn't fight you even if i wanted to" i nodded and she smiled " ok good now be good i have to go look for Takao" she turned and ran out i watched as she bounced through the snow, the snow obviously cold on her legs i stepped away from the corner when a small blue and pink bird flew towards me, i lifted my finger and it landed on my hand "Mamoru... i've found you" i smiled wickedly as the bird turned into a girl with long blue hair and pink eyes "lady Aero, welcome" she nodded curtly and stared into my eyes "My older sister Arachne is planning to revenge our sister's death, come with us" i looked back at the way Asami had ran "i can't"

**Snow's POV**

* * *

I hopped through the hall way to my class as the bell rang, my snow white hair flew behind me as my sightless eyes flickered around use to the blackness, my ears lead me to my class room, A witch cursed my family, their first child of every generation will have pure white hair and sightless eyes, as pale and colorless s the way my ancestors had treated witches, my pure hatred for them has always been there since i learned why i was like this, i am use to it thought the teasing of my strange hair has dulled and only true bullies pick on me for it, i opened the door to my class room and walked in taking the first empty seat i could find, i heard foot steps behind me as one bully in my class pushed me out of the row of seats onto the cold floor "you arn't allowed to sit there you freak Meisters shouldn't have the ability to create snow" a palm ran across my face and a familiar voice yelled out "leave her alone you are no better then damn rats all of you!" apparently it was a group that had been bullying me but my friend pulled me up "you alright?" i nodded to her, Bree best friend she yelled at the boys that she would get Silver and blast their asses out of the school i laughed always happy to use her weapon form, she sat down and soon Silver led in the rest of the class

**Takao's POV  
**

* * *

Bella ran up to me while i watched that damn witch follow Asami "your not the only one who doesn't like this" i looked at her and smiled "yea i just don't like it i feel like im being replaced" she looked at me blankly and took my hand "i'll be your best friend so you won't feel lonely!" she took her other hand and did a fist pump as if she made it a promise to herself, i laughed nad took hold of her hand " i suppose you can be my best friend since im not Asami's anymore" she smiled and pulled me into the courtyard that had melting snow on it, she yelped as the bell rang and scared her "class is starting we better hurry" she bit her lip and nodded, looking behind her reluctantly at the snow "have you ever seen snow before?" she looekd back at me and shook her head "this is the first time" i sighed and let her hand go "you better go play in it before it melts then" she smiled happily and ran off to play in it, i leaned against the wall and looked around, i almsot passed it in a area farthest away from the snow stood Mamoru and another girl with green hair, i watched her as she hugged Mamoru tightly and let go, she suddenly;y vanished and a small bird replaced her as it flew away, he turned reluctantly and walked inside dragging his feet, something is up and i want to find out, i ran over and took hold of the happy Bella "common we gotta go check something out. She looked at me reluctantly but let me drag her inside the school where Mamoru had entered, i almost bumped into Asami "have you seen Mamoru?" i tried my best not to glare "i thought he would be going to find you he just came in" footsteps hurried and Asami looked at Bella's hand entwined with mine, hurt showed in her eyes. Why would _she_ feel hurt? Footsteps sounded behind Asami and she turned almost bumping into Mamoru, he looked at her sadly "Asami i have to g i can't stay here" she stepped towards him but he backed up " im sorry" he turned into a bat and flew through the door Bella had left open. Asami turned back to us with watery eyes, she pushed her way between me and Bella and raced away from the school probably to a roof, i rubbed my head as worry krept into my head, Bella squeezed my hand "its ok we can go find her after class" i nodded and let her lead me into the classroom that was already filled, the teacher looked at us "mind to tell me why you where late?" Bella stepped forward "Sorry we got stuck in the courtyard by snow" the teacher nodded and signaled for them to sit "alright don't let it happen again though; Class we are going to learn about special skills each witch has individually and how many souls a Evil human must devour to become a kishin" i listened closely to try and get my mind off Asami, "some witches have to ability to tell emotions and rarely you will find one that can control the balance of light and dark but it has been reported that one is alive in the world today and it is now DWMA's mission to find that witch; but before we dig deeper into that the Evil human must eat at least ninety nine souls just like demon weapons so if you come across one that has easily nocked you off your feet do NOT keep fighting retreat so you can recover to full health"

* * *

**My hands are dead -sobs- i added so many new characters i almsot forgot what color hair the new witch Aero has XD welp here ya go im dooone... for now peace and let your review be posted**


	4. New feelings

**Hai its me again here to bother ya! OK I know Arachne died but in this story lets pretend it never happened and now i will get in with the more TakaoXBella woot woot**

**Yes and thank you for favoriting my story Seventeenth Satellite !**

**review the story! and here is chapter four**

* * *

She flew against the wall with me in her hand as the other student sent wavelengths into her, the teacher, stein pulled us up "get up you have to practice before the battle begins" she wiped a trickle of blood from her face and held me up "you ready" i nodded through the reflect of metal of my weapon form we each called out "Soul Resonance!" i grew onto her arm as my gun form changed bigger very smiliar to kid's weapon's forms when resonated. Asami wasn't into fighting today probably since her precious witch ditched her. The resonance failed and she dropped me, I quickly turned back into myself and stopped myself from falling flat on my face, I jumped up and stared at her "what's wrong with you get over it and stop dropping me!" she turned and walked away, I yelled at her till the door slammed shut, when I finally turned back to Stein I began rubbing the back of my neck "she has been like this ever since that witch ditched her."

After what seemed like forever the school hours ended and I finally got to go talk to Bella; she seemed like someone I could confide with. I flung the door open with frustration after not finding her and stepped out of the school when i heard a loud cry, I turned to see Bree in the hands of Mamoru, the girl that had hugged him stood behind him watching with great interest. I watched as his hand became engulfed with black smoke, he pushed it into her chest and she fell a sickening thud as her head met pavement. Mamoru smiled at me sadistically before his hands dropped lifelessly to his side and he stared in horror in my direction, I turned and there stood a terrified Asami, she slowly walked past me to him trying to not break eye contact and look at the limp body "Mamoru... why" his eyes narrowed as her eyes began to water, she hugged his chest. The other girl, a witch looked at the girl with hatred. She pulled a feather from her tutu-like skirt of golden feathers that looked extremely heavy. the feather grew bigger and she threw it at Asami, Mamoru saw this and simply caught the soaring feather, he turned to me and smiled before the two dissapeared. The girl witch cried out as a staff was driven into her shoulder. She stumbled forward and fell, not dead but close enough to it. The school doors burst open behind me as kids piled out, Bella and a boy flew past me and hugged tightly on to Bree, the faint rise of her chest signaled that she was not dead and the boy gasped with relief. Bella began crying and i shuffled my way over to her "she is not dead don't start crying" i stood behind her as i said this, i patted her head and she stood. The boy picked up Bree and began carrying her inside with Bella and me behind him, where did that damned witch go with Asami. I will have to figure this out later right now we have a wounded witch that _i know _and a almost dead girl that somehow got in the the wrong place at the wrong time. A girl with white everything ran up, silent and sightless she looked down at the passed out Bree in the boys arms, he had paused for the girl to see but she couldn't so why did he stop "Take her to Mira who- _what _ever did this poisoned her not to mention the cut" i stared in amazment at the girl while she barely touched the cut and told so much without seeing. A frozen tear fell from her face as she turned abruptly and spoke as she walked away "I am going to Gina she is making something" questions filled my head and as if Bella read my mind she answered them "she has a curse, you saw she can create snow and tell the out of place things in anything. As of Gina, she is the schools structure engineer it is all she is comfortable doing she isn't very good with people but Snow likes her." i nodded and followed them into a room i hadn't seen before, a lady with bandage wrapped around her immidiately took Bree from the girls arm "leave for now you can see her later" I nodded and took the reluctant Bella's hand. Once out of ear shot i could feel her hand's grip on mine tighten considerably "im going to kill that witch who did this to her..." i smiled at the image of a dead Mamoru, Bella stopped and i almost fell face first to the ground, "Sorry stein!" i looked at the man as he nodded and dragged the girl witch behind me down the hallway she was in a straight jacket and her feet dragged behind her, Stein held the back of the collar. She saw me and smiled, "That girl is gone you will never see her again never Mamoru is mine he will do what i told him to!" i stared at her "what did you tell him to do!" she laughed histarically before Stein glanced at me to let it go for now. She stopped laughing as she got pulled farther and smiled sadistically at me. An unnoticed bird pin somehow bumped its way out from under the straight jacket and fell onto the glossy school floor. No one saw it as its multiple pins took the form of sharp pointed feet and crawled into a crack in the wall.

After a depressing day of school I walked Bella to her home and stayed with her to calm her down, she asked me to stay so i took a couch pillow and proped it up for me to rest on, Bella sat on the ground with her feet tucked under her chin right infront of me, she jumped as the movie i found scared her, her head jerked back to hit mine, she shrieked and turned to look at me "I'm so sorry! it's turning red, i'll get you some ice!" she jumped and and ran into her kitchen. I sat up and waited for several moments before she came bouncing back in, she sat on her knees infront of me and dabbed my forhead with an ice bag. I smiled and a light blush streaked her face, a water droplet fell into my eyes and i rubbed at it "gah i'm sorry again-" she set the ice bag down and leaned back in an way that looked impossible, her head hit the pillow behind her and she sighed "- you do it im not good at that stuff" i laughed at the girl and she stared at me, the movie made her body seem like a shadow "your just so weird" she gasped and flailed "I am not, but then again you wouldn't be the first to say that" she sighed and got up to flop down beside me, i brushed the bangs off her reddening face "i meant the cute weirdness not that Black*star weird" she giggled at that, i cautiously rest my arm behind her head, my fingers grazed her other shoulder. She tensed for a moment but then relaxed, leaning against my arm. The movie's scariest part appeared where the man is on a killing rampage, he suddenly appeared and Bella shrieked and buried her face into my shirt slightly peaking out at the movie. Her body pressed against me felt well nice and i decided that if i moved she would realize that she was holding on to me and not a covers, a old friend use to have this same problem when she watched scary movies, a problem built up over years. She didn't move after awhile but her grip slackened i looked down at a sleeping Bella. I picked her up and gently laid her onto her huge bed, almost everything was colored in kelly green, i began snooping when i found a picture, an adorable child version of Bella with her sister a man held Bella in his arms, he had her color eyes and hair and seemed like a girl version of him expect he was covered in tattoos. A woman held Bree who had blonde hair and a small frame her eyes where a mixture of a dull blueish green color. Bree looked nothing like anyone in the group but at the same time the same facial details resembled the woman, Another girl stood between the older pair, holding the woman's hand but not the man's she looked exactly like the woman. I set the picture down to question Bella about it later, my eyes fell on a diary but i didn't even dare to open it; i was too tired. i quietly left the room and flopped onto the couch, i almost imstantly fell asleep...

Bella's voice woke me up as she prodded me up "its Saturday!" i nodded and sat up dizzily, my back ached Bella's face went from happy to worried to serious "you should stretch and a girl with this really weird hat told me this is for you and not to open it only you can" she handed to me and i pulled it open a small peice of paper wripped off from another larger peice read "

_Dear Takao,_

_i'm staying with Mamoru. Don't worry about me 'k?'_

_A~_

I crumbled the paper and threw it away, Bella sat next to me concerned "you ok?" i nodded she randomyl ruffled my hair not nowing what was on the note "well get up you lazy person we should go do something its so pretty outside!" i shrugged "i need to go by my house first" she smiled and followed me out of the building; down the streets of Death City. The house was empty of any life and cold. She followed me up to my room and began investigating anything interesting "is this Japan?" she held up a picture of me and Asami holding hands, the background was indeed Japan "Yes it is" she smiled "its pretty" i nodded and walked up behind her unnoticed, she spun around and smashed into my chest we fell to the ground while i grunted from the floor's hard wood meting my back, she jumped up instantly and yanked me up " i am so sorry!" her face a bright red "i'll go make tea!" she rushed out of the room before i could respond so i just sighed and stripped down to go take a shower. The cold water felt good on my sore back. The water poured silently for awhile when i heard the room's door open and the almost silent mumbles from Bella, she not aware of me in the bathroom opened the door and both of us yelled, she yelled "Gaaah Takao" and i yelled "Get the hell out" i saw her face turn red as she slammed the door shut and the footsteps meaning she was leaving the room. i hurried and got dressed, walking into the living room was Bella twirling a string in her hands. I rested a hand on her shoulder and she almost jumped "i didn't mean to walk in on you" she whispered to me, i jumped over the seat and sat next to her "its alright don't do it again though" she nodded and rubbed her eyes "i feel like everyday i am getting more blind" she looked at me with extremely light blue eyes "you don't look like the blind type" she shrugged and smiled warmly "Takao what do you wanna do?" i sighed and looked at her adorable face, it was so cute, so kissable. I leaned forward my hand gently held up to her cheek, she leaned forward and closed her big beautiful eyes, i closed my eyes and our lips met.


	5. New Together

**Gawd its one thirty in the morning and im writing for you, better enjoy~**

**I know I started with Asami's POV but I am no longer doing that just mainly Takao's; in fact I am planning on taking Asami out of her position of a main character and replacing her with Bella. **

* * *

The wind blew across our faces, Bella's hair danced wildly in the wind as she fought to calm it. Her tiny, soft hand suddenly turned into a death grip as if the wind would carry her away. The park had a few trees holding what little soil we had down, one of the only places sand doesn't constantly shove your face into sand. Two little girls ran by talking of fantasies such as Princesses and a knight in shining armor. Bella suddenly stumbled into me, the soft strands of hair tickled my face as I smelt strawberries, I sighed "you should use that shampoo more often" she stumbled forwards and looked at me her hair going crazy "sorry Takao" I laughed "for the thousandth time its fine not your fault the wind wants to ruin a good day" her blue eyes sparkled at me as we continued to walk. At some point we found ourselves right back at her house's door "I guess the walk is over" we both sighed and I followed her inside. Her couch was soft I leaned back into it again, She was sitting at the other end of the couch shivering. It was rather cold in here "do you have a heater for here or something?" she shook her head, does she really just sit here all day with no heat unless it is from the sun? I scooted back and pulled her next to me to lounge, the shivering stopped after awhile and her hot breath made my hands tingle. Before realizing what I was doing I kissed the back of her neck, her face lit up in red and she turned to face me fast, I could see the questions rising up so before she could ask why I pulled her lips to mine...

* * *

A girl with black hair walked down the hallways sketching rapidly on a paper, she bumped into several people and whispered her apologies. Her eyes never left her drawing as she rapidly whispered math equations to herself. She heard her instructor call and she raised her head, still whispering. Her black vacant eyes stared back at Kid she always could tell that her emotionless personality scared him but she shared his same condition, OCD. Kid stared at the perfectly symmetrical girl in front of him "Gina is the cage's construction done yet?" she looked at his three stripes across one half of his hair and grunted ,it disturbed her to even think of them. She whispered yes but he shook his head in disapproval "Gina you know you need to speak up more" she coughed and folded her blueprints up annoyed "i'm done with it... here" she shoved the blueprints into his grasp and stomped away from him. Her glasses showed more than the let on. cameras around the school let her monitor the place, she watch Kid shake his head and talk half to himself "she is one weird girl" pleasure filled her empty eyes for the fastest moment before she erased any signs, Aero will not be leaving this place after what she did to Snow's friend, After all Snow's friends where considered a acquaintance of hers. Not fond of friends. She silently wondered her way down to the endless hallways below the school. She slid her hand across the cold metal of a cell door, her nails making a horrible screeching noise. A boy whimpered behind the door and almost whispered "i don't know how to deal with this i've never heard that sound before!" she smiled to herself as another voice appeared slightly more annoying "Crona get over it!" she opened the door and looked inside, "Crona, come its just me Gina lets go to my lab room" she took his hand and guided him through the many corridors to finally rest in front of two large doors, wood in the shape of steam work designs lay across its boards. She pushed the door open to blue papers flying everywhere with her designs, "Crona you can grab some scrap metal and toy with it if you like" he smiled and nodded, walking over to a huge bin of several different metals. Gina on the other hand pulled out a gold box she took a golden key from around her neck and opened the box, inside floated a golden slightly transparent soul. She smiled at it, Crona had walked over "that looks nothing like your soul Gina from the way you described it was a ugly yellow but this, its golden I don't know how to deal with seeing a soul like that!" she covered her mouth to surpass the small smile Ragnarok hid from her so she couldn't experiment on him. While Crona went back to messing with some iron she pulled out a syringe, she stuck it into his arm and pulled the blood out quickly. He shrieked and turned to her "I don't know how to deal with syringes" she patted his arm where the mark had healed almost instantly "your fine" she stored the blood in a container for later studies "Crona can you have Maka lend you me a book on Ebony and Ivory?" he nodded "oh and the history documents of Medusa, Arachne, Aero, and Katrina, the four main descendants of the Nightshade curse. Thanks I owe you one" he nodded and stumbled out of the room towards the library where the senior student Maka Albarn spent her free class to work in the library. Gina removed a white sheet from an enormous piece of Ebony, she took a wittling knife and cut off small pieces , sealing them in a jar for later.

* * *

Maka watched as Crona mumbled to ragnorak and turned towards her, she smiled and he waved "Maka, Gina wants a book on Ebony and Ivory plus a book on four witches and some night curse" maka nodded understanding "the Nightshade curse? yea I have it in the storage as for the other book let me get it from Tsubaki" she shouted the weapon's name and what book and soon the raven haired girl bounced into the room "Here you go maka, and hi there Crona" she waved and he rubbed his arm uncomfortably. Maka reappeared "I need Gina's badge Crona" he handed her the 'badge' and she scanned it "Alrighty take this note to her it is from me, a little material she might like." he nodded briefly before stumbling back to Gina, his foot slamming into a book case, Maka heard him mumble something along the lines of 'not dealing with' and 'libraries' she laughed silently and picked up a romance novel Kid had got her for her birthday a few months back; she never had the chance to start reading it till now though.

* * *

Crona scratched his head in a bored daze as Gina scanned over the mile high stack of papers "hmmmm Crona this ebony looks like a solid version of your blood" she giggled at her words "...only wood though.. only wood" he picked up a to-do list and began the chores the academy and Gina had assigned him. Then he remembered... the material, he pulled the folded and fat note out and set it beside Gina "Maka sent this" she smiled and thanked him before opening it and pulling out a small sample of Chrome, it was a hard metal and with the collected witch's weapons she could possibly multiply it enough to make a cage worthy of holding a powerful witch; either that or use one the the school's cell's, which Gina preferred not due to her love for creating. Gina melted the chrome into a old once rusty crucible and pulled out a book and wand, with it she had a container of all the black blood she had collected from Crona, he moaned

"that is a lot of my blood..." she nodded to him

"heh just wait, think of this metal as _indestructible" _

She mumbled memorized words and touched the wand to the crucible, the metal increased greatly. Opening the container to the black blood she poured it in.

"Crona stir it with the pole" he picked it up and tugged it through the incredibly thick mixture

"why is it so thick it hurts my arms..." she lightly slapped his forearm

"suck it up you need the exercise" he groaned and mumbled his signature words,

'I don't know how to deal with thiiiis"

she left him to stir and began studying the witches again.

_The NightShade Curse,_

_The curse was created by Eibon on the witch Arachne for her death weapon experiment, her two sisters, the well known Medusa and their littler sister; name unknown._

_The curse prevents the witches from killing a special human. The human has a marking of three black dots on the back of their hand. With this tool the human can control the witch to their every whim, if they know how to use the power. _

_The power is as dark as a kishin and as light as a shinigami's and is more powerful than the strongest power known as Brew. Without a wielder though, the power is inactive-_

Gina set the awkward hand written paper down, no one she knew had that marking, but a few people wore gloves; Black*Star, Snow, Ragnorak; which she doubted, and Maka she always wore gloves. She picked the paper up again and began to read again.

_Be aware the owner of the mark holds great power, including the destruction of all witches._

The page ended and she set it down, standing up she walked over to the struggling Crona with a emotionless face "Stop sturring Crona sheesh" she took her pole, setting it down in its holder and turn her arm into the golden drill she often used. With her other hand she pushed the crucible on its side and it poured into a mold shaped like her pole. Using her drill she carved eight holes into the pole, the holes lengthened equally from each other due to long practice and experiment. Crona watched intently fixed on learning everything she knew.

* * *

Maka was alone before Kid glided in and sat to close for comfort, her crush had been awkward around her lately, she wasn't the one to 'like' people but ever since the kishin her feelings kept jumping and splitting between Soul and Kid. To be honest she would had preferred Kid due to his similar interested to hers and frankly he was much easier to talk to than Soul. Maka opened up a beginner's book for weapons, so far she could only transform her arm and it was beginning to get on her nerves. Kid rested his hand on her shoulder understanding her frustration "you will figure it out, I'm sure of it" they smiled at each other "I guess..." Kid patted both of her shoulders and got up "I have to go Maka, to start my father's grim reaper lessons" she nodded and waved "see ya later" he turned and she thre a book with incredible for as his head, he fell blood dropped from his head "What was that for!" she shrugged and waved it off "for sitting so close" he wiped off the blood from his head and hurried off, Maka picked up her weapon book "he is so weird..."

* * *

**I hope you like I know its rushed and I ship both makaXkid and makaXsoul **

**also I believe Crona is a boy.**

**if this chapter confused you lemme just sum it up**

**Gina is a drill weapon.**

**I kinda wanna do GinaXCrona :P up to youz**

**NO MORE CHAPTERS TILL I GET A REVIEW~**


	6. New Kinda?

**Ok I've gone way to far into OC Maka time~**

**Maybe a love triangle moohaha~**

* * *

Maka read the last of her book and stood, the library door flew off its hinges and without hesitation Maka threw the book straight into a enraged Spirit. She didn't have to look up to know in fact the entire time she had been staring at the other wall "good job papa lord death is just gunna _love _that" she then turned to look at him crouched to the floor in a ball, cradling his head and whimpering.

"I don't think it hurt him enough you should hit him with a dictionary instead" Maka spun around to stare at nothing except a entire row of dictionaries. The thing restated her sentence but this time Maka could feel the hot breath of the hidden person on her neck, she roughly rubbed the spot "who are you!" she heard giggles and turned quickly catching a glimpse of long green hair, "i'm your friend dear Maka" Maka felt small soft hands push her forward "You should through that dictionary over there at him, look he is getting up" Maka turned to stare at a girl a year or two younger than her, green hair curled down her back to her waist and pink eyes stared back at her, she reminded Maka of a child "I don't think you should be here" the girl narrowed her eyes and disappeared. She looked down at her hands, her gloves were torn up and scattered around the ground. The girl must had done it somehow, she turned her hand and looked at the three black dots on her hand. She needed to hide them till she could find more gloves. A hand touched her arm and she quickly stole a book and stood shocked when her arm was caught by Kid "why are you so aggressive to everyone?" she shrugged "a new habit I suppose" the girl appeared behind Kid "hit him with it Maka smack him with the book" she began laughing, making me shiver. Kid noticed "is something wrong" for some reason she giggled "yes, there is a girl in here with green hair behind you telling me to hit people with books..." she burst into a fit of laughter "Maka there is no one behind me" Maka ignored him and danced out of the room leaving Kid staring confused after her when a voice whispered to him "black blood makes everything funnier" he turned to see the girl Maka had described. She laughed "oh what fun this is, you may have caught me young reaper but you will never stop my illusions. Long live Pancakes~" she disappeared. Kid rubbed his head, he had seen the three dots on Maka's hand and now he had to find out what they where and how Maka is dropping sanity levels so fast.

Skimming the shelves the article on NightShade was gone so he gave up and turned to the counter where the part-time librarian Tsubaki stood "where is the nightshade curse article?"

Tsubaki seemed to think for a moment, "Maka had me bring it to her for Crona to check out so Gina could read it-"

"THE GREAT BLACK*STAR IS HERE, I WILL SURPASS GOD!" Kid mentally facepalmed

"well when you get it back put it on hold, the dots aren't that important right now" He rushed out of the room away from the boy he secretly thought was mentally retarded, Yes mentally retarded Patty taught him the word.

"Hay Kid~" Maka bumped into him "my hand burns!" she shoved it into his face while it looked like the rest of her body slumped down from to much weight. The hand was in fact burning, it glowed a crimson red and smoke puffed around it, small trickled of blood followed, colored black he noticed.

"Maka im taking you to the nurse" she cover her mouth and failed at surpassing a giggle " But~ I learned a new trick watchie!" her arm burst into a long grey scythe and she slashed it down on his shoulder, creating a deep gash. He winced and watched it almost instantly heal "im so happy for reaper lessons" The healing power was very useful. Taking her arms he threw her over his shoulder potato sack style "we are going to the nurse .now." she whimpered but within seconds fell asleep drooling adorably, he 'accidentally' looked at the legs he held against his chest and then the mini skirt that barely covered her when she stood. He could see pink laced panties and he began to blush a similar color.

Nygus had Maka pinned down to the bed due to the several attempts of Maka Chops which had gotten extremely painful even for Kid, she was successful the second time at smacking it right down on his head. He had a good nap then but now she was drooling and staring dumbly at nothing in particular "Hahaha, _Kanojo wa koko ni imasu." _kid watched her repeat those words "Nygus what is she saying" the nurse rubbed her head "as far as I can tell this is Japanese and she is saying what I believe is 'she is here' or 'she is coming'" kid pulled his jacket off in the already warm room "Soul is gunna have a fit" he smiled as the familiar albino burst into the room

"Maka! are you alright-"

"Shaddup you make my head ache~" maka whimpered as she pulled at her hands making them bleed on the tightly knotted restraints

"Nygus she is bleeding!" soul cried out as he rushed over to make her stop

"don' .her" Kid was suddenly in front of him. a foot broke its self away and slammed down into Kid's back, he jsut got a taste of her actual strength and already it felt like she had relocated his organs.

"damn kid you look like you just ate something shitty" Kid scoffed at Soul's smart ass tone

"yea well you let her kick _you _and see how long you live, if it hut me this bad and im a shinigami then jsut think what will happen to you, I can see it now. a foot going into your back and out her chest" soul wavered back a bit and began to warily stare at maka who kept giggling at him and calling out marko and pollo. it was strange just listening to it.

"Marko where are you Ma ka!"

"Pollo you will never find me!"

"Haha found you!"

"that was easy you can't even get out of my body. cheater."

"maka doesn't like cheaters?"

"like hell she doesn't"

"maka want to play hide and seek?"

"yes maka does!"

Soul stared at her "what. the. fuck..."

Kid sighed "you know what is sick? Stein is writing about her he calls it a article on 'the stages of madness" suddenly Maka stopped laughing and she coughed black blood literally poured from her mouth, Soul nearly fainted. Nygus ran over quickly and shoved a needle in Maka's arm to calm it but it only grew worse. Maka yanked her hands from the straps blood gushing from it, she took her long nails and dug them into her palms, she dipped her finger in the pool of blood in her other hand and drew a third eye similar to Asura's on to her head. She smiled wickedly and dug her nail into her neck, blood poured out. Kid couldn't stand it anymore he rushed over to her and covered her nose and mouth, she struggled fruitlessly before blacking out "Nygus get Maka cleaned" the nurse hurried bandages over to maka with a wet cloth, "im going for a walk"

* * *

Soul looked outside at Kid who hung his head between his knees while his arms hung limp, Soul could hear him mutter "she is insane, I had to suffocate her till she passed out. I can't do this its tearing me apart" Soul hunched over and pat Kid's back, surprising him. "Maka will be find she is strong" the kid took Soul's hand in a death grip. Soul found himself embedded in a wall "_she is not fine!__ our best hope is that she can hold down the madness!_" he hunched over again and silently cried "she will half those claw marks for the rest of her life." Soul limped home, his mind clouded with worries for his flat-chested but beautiful meister. The walk made him uncomfortable and he began getting more nasty images, damn demon heightening his feelings for the second time he had ever done so. Maka with boobs, now that would be a site but then again she would have boys lined up to give her partner requests, the best student meister in school already and she was already so adorable. He trotted up into his and maka's apartment set up on drawing Maka in the world he thought most fit her, scythes everywhere and her with a newly made death scythe, him. He knew it would happen it was destiny he liked to believe. If only she didn't like kid

* * *

Kid brushed the rapidly pouring tears from his face and stood, a shinigami should not act like a child and yet here he was, wanting to crawl into a ball and let someone else deal with it. It also made sense, Maka always made him feel weird but content and happy and it disturbed him so when no scientific explanation could describe it. Maybe he was going insane? Have no fear and all the 'supposedly' good consequences from it. No, he couldn't, he was a shinigami and he had friends, he had things people fantasied over, and he had Maka.

his mind imaged him with Maka in her weapon form, cutting through kishins. his to favorite things, Maka and Kishins. he didn't enjoy the company of kishins just the fact that he could destroythem and keep balance in the world, symmetrical... Maka was so beautifully symmetrical. he slapped himself, she probably liked Soul anyways. Damn if only he was less oblivious. He stood and contemplated a moment before trudging off to find Marie, he needed back the old Maka he had something to get off his chest.

* * *

Stein slammed Marie into Maka's chest, she could feel the madness _almost_ drift away "it is all I can do for now" she changed back as Maka blinked at everyone

"my head hurts-"

"Maka!" both boys shouted in reunion, Marie smiled as she watched them barge in with her only eye. Soul and Kid stood on either side of her

"Oh im so happy your sane again-" Kid started

"now you can go back to the apartment and not stay here" and Soul finished

Maka smiled and rubbed both hands on each boy's cheek before grimacing and dropping her hands, both looked worried

"im fine guys, don't worry thanks to Marie here!"

Marie blushed and placed her hand on Maka's shoulder "she wants to let you two know something" she nodded towards Maka

"even if I turn insane, promise me you both will always remember me and take care of my papa" she flinched at the last word

soul laughed "I won't ever forget you Maka not possible but I might not be able to keep that second part" she giggled

"dear death you guys don't know how much I love you"

She smiled at the boys before slipping into a deep sleep, one that no one knew would last quiet a long time, but not forever of course what would one do without a lovely Maka to lead the two stray boys along the path.

The boys couldn't help but think "what does she mean by 'Love you'?"

* * *

**MAKA LOVE~**

**Review my sweets and I will forever love you all, 3**


End file.
